Twist of Fate
by cenarkogal02
Summary: She wanted to start a new life for herself and her two year old son. What happens when someone from Kaitlyn Malucci's past reappears and changes things? Malucci/OC/Carter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story has been brewing in my head for a couple of years and I finally decided to write it. This is the first of these that I have written so please cut me some slack on the medical lingo if it isn't right. I haven't started nursing classes yet lol. Please read, review, enjoy and let me know what you think, please? :)**

**

* * *

**Kaitlyn Malucci stepped out of the cab and looked at the massive hospital in front of her. She shivered in the cold Chicago air as she walked up the path that lead to County General Hospital and her new life…

**~Front Desk~**

"Hi excuse me my name is Kaitlyn Malucci. I am looking for Dr. Weaver I'm supposed to start my residency today." Kaitlyn replied as the desk clerk smiled at her.

"She is in a trauma right now but I will let her know as soon as I can that you are here." The clerk said with a smile as Kailyn nodded. "By the way since we will be seeing a lot of each other my name is Randi." The clerk added as she extended her hand. Kaitlyn shook it with a smile and sat down in a chair and waited.

Kaitlyn Malucci was a twenty-seven year old single mother. She thought about quitting the practice of medicine but decided against it. She wanted to give her son a better life than she ever had. Lord knows his dad wouldn't help them any. Kaitlyn came from a poor family but always had a dream of becoming a doctor. When she had been a senior in high school she was awarded a scholarship to study medicine in Grenada. Without a second thought she packed up her bags and went to Grenada where she met her son's father, a fellow med student, and she soon fell in love. The couple was barely together for two months before they were married and soon after Kaitlyn found out she was pregnant. The young couple moved back to Chicago where Kaitlyn gave birth to their son, Aiden. Soon after Aiden was born the marriage fell apart. Her husband soon just disappeared. It had been two years since he left but the wounds were still there. She needed to get on with her life so she jumped at the chance when she heard about the emergency medicine opening at County General Hospital. As she saw the doctors working around her she knew that she had made the right decision.

After a few more minutes of waiting a woman who was walking with the help of a crutch threw her clipboard at the desk and mumbled a few cuss words.

"What's going on Dr. Weaver?" Randi asked looking at the woman.

"One word. Dave. I swear if he makes one more rude remark to me I'm firing him." Dr. Weaver said as Randi shook her head.

Kaitlyn listened in quietly and stiffened when she heard the name 'Dave'. The more Dr. Weaver described him the more she thought of her ex. She quickly plastered a smile on her face as Dr. Weaver approached her.

"Hi Kaitlyn. My name is Kerry Weaver. We are a little short handed today so grab a trauma jacket and follow me." Weaver instructed as Kaitlyn followed close behind her.

"We have a wreck coming in so be ready." Weaver added as paramedic rushed two stretchers in.

"What do we have?" Weaver asked as the team of doctors and nurses moved the small child onto the table.

"Jordan Wood. Eight years old, collided with an air bag, possible Pneumothorax." The paramedic said quickly as nurses quickly prepared medicine and more doctors began to pour in.

"Kaitlyn tube him." Weaver instructed as Kaitlyn grabbed the tube and instrument and began the tedious task of putting the tube down the little boy's throat.

"Got it, bag him." Kaitlyn said as she moved out of the way and grabbed the little boys file while the other doctors continued working on him.

"His blood pressure is still a little low." Kaitlyn observed as Nurse Haleh Adams took the boys pressure. "Does he have any fractured ribs?" She asked as Dr Greene felt around the boy's chest.

"Yep. Haleh take him up to get an x-ray its Pneumothorax." Dr. Greene ordered as Haleh nodded and took the chart from Kaitlyn who took her gloves off.

Greene began to say something but was interrupted by someone barging into the room.

"Dr. Dave is here what seems to be the… holy shit." The man added as he stared at Kaitlyn.

"I take it you two know each other?" Dr. Greene asked with a confused face as Kaitlyn glared at the man.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll leave you two alone." Greene said noticing the tension and quickly left the room.

"Kaitlyn what in the world are you doing here?" Dave asked as Kaitlyn began to clean the area up.

"I could ask you the same question David. I happen to be working so I can provide for OUR son since you won't." Kaitlyn said with a hiss as she began to walk out but was stopped by Dave's arm.

"Kaitlyn I was going to come back I promise you." Dave said as Kaitlyn looked up with him with a glare.

"Come back? Dave it's been two years! If you cared you wouldn't have left me alone with a newborn to fend for myself." Kaitlyn hissed as Dave looked down at her.

"Kaitlyn I was scared. I had just got out of medical school the pressures of finding a hospital and having a family just got to me. I ran. It was stupid and I regret it every day." Dave said with a sad face as Kaitlyn just looked at him with a blank expression.

"You were scared? Don't you think I was scared too? We could've worked through everything together. Instead you took the coward's way out. I was left to pick up the pieces. In your eyes, I thought I saw tomorrow, but all I see is wasted time. I got over what you did to me, but you could've at least been there for Aiden. You could've called, you could've written a fucking letter you could have found some way to get in contact with your son. Your worst mistake was leaving your son without his father." Kaitlyn yelled as Dave looked down at the ground his wife's words hitting home.

"I know that Kait, and I want to change that. I want to be in my son's life and I want to be in yours. If you'd let me." Dave said as he took a step closer to Kaitlyn and held up his left hand which still had his wedding ring on it. "I never stopped loving you Kait. I never stopped loving Aiden. I just wanted to get myself straightened out before I came back." He added as Kaitlyn sighed and shut her eyes.

"Dave I've wanted to hear those words for so long. Now that I have I don't know if I believe you." Kaitlyn said with no emotion as Dave sighed and shook his head.

"Still stubborn I see."

"Why should I believe you Dave? As many times as you've said you'd prove it to me you always proved me right." Kaitlyn asked as Dave walked closer to her.

"This time will be different I promise Kait. I'm not that same guy anymore. I've actually grown up in the last two years. If I screw up I'll leave you alone. We'll go through the divorce and only see each other when I get Aiden. Give me one more chance Kait." Dave begged as Kait sighed and looked at the floor.

"One more and that's it. We'll start by you coming over and seeing your son so in the future I won't have to show him a picture of you so he'll know who you are." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed his notepad out of his pocket and wrote down her address.

"Meet me there at seven. I have to pick Aiden up from my moms." She added as Dave nodded at her.

"You don't want me to come with you to pick him up?" Dave asked as Kaitlyn looked at him with a small smile.

"Dave my mother has wanted your head on a silver platter for two years. So if you don't want your head to end up on one I suggest you just meet me at my apartment okay?" Kaitlyn said as Dave laughed at her.

Kaitlyn shook her head and walked out of the room leaving Dave alone. Dave quickly went to the doctor's lounge, opened up his locker and took a picture out of his wallet. He looked at the picture of his former family and touched his son's face. They had been so happy and he had ruined it. This time he was going to make sure not to mess up.

**~Front Desk~  
**

"Hi you must be the new resident. My name is John Carter a voice said making Kaitlyn turn around from the computer she was working on.

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn Malucci. Are you a resident too?" Kaitlyn asked Carter with a smile as he just stared at her.

"Malucci?" He asked completely ignoring her question.

"Yes, Dr. Carter, Malucci. Is there a problem?" Kaitlyn asked as Carter quickly shook his head no.

"I'm just shocked. Dave never said anything about having a sister. You guys look nothing alike." Carter said as Kaitlyn laughed a little at him.

"Sorry Carter but I'm not his sister."

"What?"

"I'm not his sister." Kaitlyn repeated as Carter looked at her with a confused face.

"Is it just a coincidence then?"

"I wish, but no I'm his wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! It means a lot. Here is the newest chapter. Read, review and enjoy. :) Let me know what you think please?**

**

* * *

**

"Wife?" Carter asked as Kaitlyn nodded at him.

"He never mentioned anything."

"Of course he didn't." Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes and putting the chart that she had been working on back in its place.

"So you aren't together?" Carter asked as Kaitlyn gave a small laugh.

"You're full of questions aren't you? The answer is yes and no. Now if you'd excuse me Dr. Carter I have to go pick up my son." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed her coat. "See you tomorrow Carter. Dr. Weaver said I would be working under you." She added with a smile as she walked out the door.

Carter just stared at the door until Kaitlyn was out of sight. After a few minutes Dave came out of the lounge carrying his bag.

"Catch you tomorrow Carter."

"Malucci, wait." Carter said as he grabbed Dave's arm stopping him from going out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I just met your wife. Care to explain?" Carter asked as Dave smiled a little bit.

"Long story. Look I'll tell you later I'm going to be late to see my son." Dave said as he rushed out of the ER.

"Son?" Carter mouthed to Haleh who just shrugged her shoulders.

**~Kaitlyn's Apartment~**

Dave sat his bike down on the ground and walked up the stairs to Kaitlyn's apartment. He took a breath as he knocked on the door and put his hands in his pockets as he waited.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said as she opened the door with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Dave said as he pointed towards his bike.

"You still have that old thing?" Kaitlyn asked as Dave laughed a little. "You are going to get yourself killed riding that thing in Chicago traffic." She added as Dave shook his head.

"Nah I'll be fine I have a hard head."

"You got that right." Kaitlyn said with a laugh. "Come on in before you freeze. I have dinner on so I hope you came with an empty stomach." She added as Dave smelled the air and smiled.

"I did but if I wasn't I'd make room." Dave said with a laugh as Kaitlyn took his coat.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get Aiden."

"Nice place." Dave said as he looked around the small apartment. He walked around a little bit but stopped as he came to a wall with pictures of Aiden ranging from the time he was a newborn to now a toddler. He was the spitting image of both his parents.

"It's not much but its home." Kaitlyn said as she walked towards Dave with Aiden in her arms. "Little man, there's someone I want you to meet." Kaitlyn added as she walked closer to Dave. "Aiden this is your Dad."

"Da-da?" The little boy asked in a small voice as Dave smiled and took his son from his wife's arms.

"Yes I am your dad. I love you and your mommy very much." Dave said as the little boy hugged him tightly. "I'm always going to be here for you." He added as Kaitlyn looked at the father and son with a smile.

**~Later~**

"Man it smells good in here." Dave said as he walked into the kitchen and stole a taste of spaghetti sauce from the pan.

"Hey get out of that." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as she gently hit his arm.

"Hey I can't help it. I'm starving and this is awesome." Dave said as he took another bite.

"I learned it from your mom the authentic Italian cook so it better be good." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed the spoon from Dave's hand. "Now get out or there won't be any left." She added with a laugh as Dave faked a pout and left the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch and picked up Aiden and put him on his lap.

"Your mommy is being mean to me little man." Dave said as Aiden gave a laugh.

"Da-Da in trouble." Aiden said with a grin as Dave laughed and hugged his son and turned the television on to some cartoons.

"Dinner is ready." Kaitlyn yelled from the kitchen causing Dave to jump up and Aiden to giggle.

After about thirty minutes they had finished and Kaitlyn began to clear the table.

"Alright little man its time for bed." Kaitlyn said as she put the plates in the sink.

"I'll put him to bed." Dave said as Kaitlyn turned around to look at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah you clean up. I got this." Dave said as he picked up Aiden and carried him to the next room.

Ten minutes later Dave walked back into the kitchen with a smile.

"He really likes you." Kaitlyn said as she handed dishes to Dave to dry.

"I'm glad he does since he will be seeing a lot of me now. Have you thought any more about it?" Dave asked as Kaitlyn handed him a plate.

"About what?"

"Getting back together. Being a family again."

"David not now." Kaitlyn said with a groan as she emptied the dishwater out of the sink.

"Why not?" Dave asked as Kaitlyn gritted her teeth.

"It's too soon Dave. Today is the first time I've seen you in two years. If you actually think I'm going to jump right back into things you are sadly mistaken. You are unbelievable." Kaitlyn said as she pushed past him and walked into the living room.

"I thought you said you would give me a chance?" Dave asked as Kaitlyn looked at him with a glare.

"Yes a chance for Aiden. Not us. We have been over for a long time Dave."

"You can't sit there and tell me that you don't love me. After everything we went through before I left. I'm trying to make it work Kait." Dave said as Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Dave I won't lie. I do love you. How can I not? You were my first true love. You were my first everything. But, I don't love you in the way that you want me too. I love you as the father of my son, nothing more." Kaitlyn said as Dave looked down at the ground.

"Look I really want to get along with you I do, but if you keep this up I don't know what I'm going to do. If we are meant to be together we will get back together but not this soon David. I need time. I'm not going to rush into anything." She added as Dave just grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

"I love you and Aiden. Just know that I won't wait forever Kaitlyn." Dave said as he opened the door only to find that it had started snowing and it was coming down hard.

"Shit. Looks like you will be stuck here tonight. There's no way a cab is going to come here with this snow. Let me get you a blanket and a pillow." Kaitlyn said with a groan as Dave smiled a little bit and walked back into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3! I only own Kaitlyn and Aiden. Please, read, review and enjoy. PLEASE let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

** "I heard you had an unwanted guest last night." Carter said with a laugh as Kaitlyn was in the lab heating a sample with the Bunsen burner.

"Don't remind me." Kaitlyn said with a groan as she turned the burner off and grabbed the sample.

"What happened between you guys if you don't mind me asking." Carter asked as he sat at the lab table.

"Long story short he disappeared two years ago and left me with a kid to raise. Now he wants to get back together and I don't want to. I'm only tolerating him at the moment because I don't want Aiden to grow up without his father." Kaitlyn said as she scribbled a few notes onto the clipboard.

"Have you filed for divorce?"

"That's the next thing on my to-do list since I know where he is now." Kaitlyn said as Carter nodded at her. "Why are you so nosey Carter?" She asked with a laugh as Carter smiled at her.

"I don't know there's something about you. You are fascinating to me." Carter said as Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know. You come in here brilliant doctor with a bright future great head on your shoulders then it turns out you are married to Malucci… the polar opposite of you. You are sweet, funny, and caring while he is arrogant, cocky, and an asshole. You go home after twelve hour shifts to take care of a two year old and it doesn't seem like you want to quit. I admire that. I'm usually complaining four hours in." Carter said with a laugh as Kaitlyn smiled.

"Thanks Carter. After two years I've learned to deal with no sleep. As for Dave and me he has changed a lot. He used to be really sweet then one day he just changed. I don't know why. That is when things started going downhill." She said as she quickly left the lab and Carter alone.

She walked to the front desk where she saw Dave talking to the new nurse Jennifer and looking as if he was about to pass out.

"Jenn take this to the lab please." Kaitlyn said as she handed the sample to her. "Dave what's wrong? Sit down." She added as he sat down hunched over a little bit.

"I don't know. That's one reason I left your place early this morning I didn't want to expose Aiden to it. I think I have the flu. I have a fever, I threw up my breakfast. I just feel crummy." He said as Kaitlyn felt his head.

"You do have a fever. Why are you still here Dave? You need to be resting." Kaitlyn said as Dave groaned.

"Ask Miss Chief of the ER." Dave said as Kerry walked past them.

"Malucci stop whining and get a clipboard. Take your pick earache, cough, etc." Kerry said as she sneezed and picked up another clipboard.

"Kerry he's not joking he really has a fever. Seems like you are sick too both of you need to go home and get some rest." Kaitlyn said as Weaver shook her head no.

"We are already short on help today. No one is going anywhere." Weaver said as she walked past them.

"I hate that bitch." Dave said under his breath as Kaitlyn laughed a little bit.

"Come on you like you are dehydrated let's go get you an IV before the ER Nazi comes back." She added as she grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him into a spare room.

"If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask." Dave said joking as Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean I don't mind you nursing me back to he- OW!" He yelled as Kaitlyn stuck the needle in a little too hard.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked sarcastically as Dave glared at her.

"Why are you helping me? You yell at me and now you are putting an IV in me. I don't understand." Dave said as Kaitlyn smiled a little and taped the IV to his arm.

"We have a bipolar relationship. Always have." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as she grabbed a thermometer and took his temperature.

"102." Kaitlyn said as Dave groaned.

"Great. I hope you and Aiden won't get sick." Dave said as Kaitlyn grabbed a swab. "What are you doing?" He added looking at Kaitlyn with a confused face.

"I'm going to swab your mouth and give it to the lab and have them run a flu test on it. Then I will give the results to Weaver so she'll have to send you home. Doctors orders." Kaitlyn said as she swabbed his mouth and put the swab in a tube.

"She won't sign off on it."

"She won't but I will. Don't worry I'll deal with her." Kaitlyn said as Dave gave her a little smile.

"If I wasn't sick I'd kiss you right now." Dave said as Kaitlyn laughed.

"Good thing you are sick then huh?" Kaitlyn said with a smirk as Dave rolled his eyes at her.

"You know you want me." Dave said with a laugh which turned into a cough.

"Keep dreamin' Malucci." Kaitlyn said as she walked to the door.

"I will Mrs. Malucci." Dave said with a smirk as Kaitlyn shook her head and walked out of the room.

**~Later~**

Most Kaitlyn's day consisted of patients with cold and flu symptoms. It was beginning to be a bit boring until the paramedics came busting through the doors.

"What do we have?" Kaitlyn asked as the paramedics rushed the patient into the emergency area.

"Two year old boy. Major asthma attack." The paramedic said as he handed Kaitlyn the chart. Kaitlyn looked at the chart and screamed when she saw the child's name. She quickly ran in and put gloves on not holding back her tears.

"Haleh call Dave now." Kaitlyn yelled with tears running down her cheeks as Carter came in the room along with Dr. Greene and Weaver.

"Kaitlyn, go we have this." Carter said as Kaitlyn shook her head no.

"No. I am not leaving my baby. I need to help." Kaitlyn said as Carter shook his head.

"She's not going to leave her baby Carter, give it up." Haleh said as Carter shook his head and bagged Aiden.

Slowly Dr. Carter got Aiden's breathing under control. He let out a breath and smiled at Kaitlyn who was shaking.

"Haleh take him up to Peds. I want a chest x-ray and give him a breathing treatment right away." Carter instructed as Haleh wheeled Aiden out of the room.

"He'll be okay Kaitlyn calm down." Carter said as he touched her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked between sobs.

"Yes. I have him taking a breathing treatment and the chest x-ray will tell us if an infection caused it. Was he exposed to any illnesses? Been around anyone sick?" Carter asked as he hugged Kaitlyn tightly and she began to calm down in his arms.

"Dave has the flu. He didn't have it when he was around Aiden but I'm sure he had the germs or I could have brought it from here." Kaitlyn said as she pulled away.

"Thank you John. Thanks for saving my son." Kaitlyn said with a small smile as Carter returned it and left the room.

"Where's my mom?" Kaitlyn asked as the doctors and nurses had cleared out of the room.

"She's in the waiting area, want me to get her?" Nurse Chuny asked as Kaitlyn nodded at her.

"Yes and when Dave comes send him up too please." She added as Chuny nodded and left the room.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and let out a breath as she began to walk towards the Pediatric floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is Chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait I'm working on a future chapter for this story as we speak so PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I asked nicely haha. So read, review and enjoy :) I only own Kaitlyn and Aiden!**

**

* * *

**"Hey is everything ok?" Dave asked as he ran into the room on the Pediatric floor that Aiden was moved too.

Haleh gave him a mask to put on as he walked closer to Aiden's bed.

"Yes he is fine now. He had a major asthma attack. Carter did a chest x-ray to rule out any other illnesses that could have triggered it and gave him a breathing treatment." Kaitlyn said as she rubbed her sons head as he held the tube in his mouth that was giving him the treatment.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have come to your apartment. I'm the reason my son had an asthma attack." Dave said in a panicky voice.

"Baby, Momma and Daddy will be back alright?" Kaitlyn asked Aiden as he nodded at her. She touched his head once more before she pulled her ex out into the hallway.

"Dave you didn't let me finish. It wasn't from the flu. Somehow he got bronchitis, so calm down." Kaitlyn said as Dave took off the mask and took a breath. "Breathe. He's okay and it's not your fault." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as she touched his shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just after two years of not doing anything for him when I finally do see him I thought I got him sick. I want to be a good father Kait." Dave said as he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You are Dave. You are sick and you quickly got back up here to see him, and then you freaked out because you thought you got him sick. You were concerned for him. If you weren't a good father you would've ignored the call and sat home and nursed yourself instead of risking getting sicker by coming out in the cold. You are a wonderful father Dave." Kaitlyn said with a smile as Dave looked up at her.

"You think so?" Dave asked with a hint of a smile.

"I know so. Now don't let it get to your head ok?" Kaitlyn said with a laugh. "Now go back home we don't need you infecting the ER." She added as she began to walk back into her son's room but was stopped by Dr. Weaver.

"Kaitlyn, Dave. May I have a word with you two in my office?" She asked as she walked away from them quickly.

Kaitlyn looked at Dave with wide eyes as the former couple followed their boss into her office.

"Kaitlyn it says here you ordered a flu test so that Dave could be sent home?" Weaver asked as Kaitlyn and Dave sat down at the desk.

"Yes m'am."

"It also said you signed off his chart and gave him a doctor's note. Why did you do that? Did he put you up to it?" Weaver asked as she glared at Dave.

"No he didn't. He was dehydrated and he got sick all over triage. Would you want him collapsing or vomiting on a patient?" Kaitlyn asked as Dr. Weaver looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well no…"

"I only did what I thought was best. Dave came to me complaining about his symptoms, I saw first hand how sick he was and I treated him. Isn't that what they taught us in med school?" Kaitlyn asked as Weaver still looked in shock that she was standing up to her.

"Yes they did Mrs. Malucci I agree. I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Just because you two are married doesn't mean you can clear each other to go home. Next time run it by me Kaitlyn." Weaver said as she stepped out of the office leaving Dave and Kaitlyn alone.

"Nice standing up to Weaver. Guess she will hate you now and let up on me." Dave said with a laugh as Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'm a Malucci so I guess it's expected." She said with a laugh as Dave walked closer to her.

"Well I'm going to go back with Aiden maybe Miss. Bitchy will give me the rest of the day off. Go home and rest I'll call to check up on you later." Kaitlyn said as Dave nodded at her and grabbed her arm stopping her from going out the door.

"Dave what…" Kaitlyn started to ask but stopped short when Dave pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you."

"Um… you're welcome? Why are you thanking me?" Kaitlyn asked as Dave hugged her tightly.

"For not acting like a total bitch since you came back, for helping me when I was sick and for giving me a handsome son." Dave said as Kaitlyn pulled back and looked at him.

For the first time in the four years that she had known Dave, Kaitlyn saw sincerity in his eyes. He was still the same cocky, smartass Dave but she had to admit he had grown up during the time that they had been apart.

"You're welcome Dave. And thank you for giving me Aiden."

Before Kaitlyn could say anything else Dave gently kissed her lips. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and kissed back melting in his familiar touch.

"Dave no." Kaitlyn said finally pushing him away.

"Why not?" Dave asked with a groan as Kaitlyn walked towards the door once more.

"You aren't going to trick me Dave. You know what gets to me so you do it and I won't fall for it again." Kaitlyn hissed as she quickly walked back to her son's room.

She was there for a few minutes before Carter came in the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Everything ok?" Kaitlyn asked as Carter gave her a smile.

"Yes everything seems normal. After he finishes his breathing treatment he can go home. Have him take this every four to six hours until his bronchitis clears." Carter said as he handed Kaitlyn the prescription.

"Thanks again John. Listen Weaver wouldn't let me have the rest of the day off so would you like to go for lunch in thirty? You know as a thank you?" Kaitlyn asked as Carter looked at her with a smile.

"I'd like that."

"Okay I'll meet you in the ambulance bay in thirty minutes." Kaitlyn said as Carter smiled at her and left the room.

**~Later~**

"Hey." Kaitlyn said with a smile as Carter walked towards her.

"Hey. How is Aiden doing?" Carter asked as Kaitlyn pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"He is doing a lot better. Cleo just discharged him. My mom is taking him till I get off tonight." Kaitlyn said as she took Carter's arm which he was holding out.

"That's great. Remember to bring him back at the end of the week to see if the medicine is working." Carter replied as he opened the door to Doc Magoo's, the small restaurant across the ambulance bay that the ER doctors frequented.

The two took a seat at the table near the back and the waitress took their drink orders.

"So tell me all about yourself." Carter said with a small laugh as the waitress brought them their coffee.

"I'm not all that interesting John, trust me." Kaitlyn said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Try me."

"Okay. I'm from Massachusetts. I'm a third year resident hoping to start in Pediatrics. I'm twenty seven and have a two year old son; I'm separated and can't wait to be divorced." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as Carter gave her a smile.

"Boston?" Carter asked as Kaitlyn nodded at him.

"I grew up in Dorchester, a neighborhood in Boston. I love my hometown don't get me wrong but I'm glad I'm out of there." Kaitlyn said as she looked at the menu.

"What about you and Dave? How did you guys meet?" Carter asked as Kaitlyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"John, do we really need to get into that? I want to forget about it honestly." Kaitlyn said as she took a bite of her salad that the waitress had brought her.

"I'm just curious. I mean you just show up and say that you are married to Dave, which shocked everyone. No one would ever expect him to be married, especially to a sweet girl like you." Carter said as Kaitlyn looked down at her food.

"When I was in high school I got a scholarship to study medicine in Grenada. When I graduated that's where I went. My parents didn't have the money to put me through med school here so I jumped at the chance. Everything started out well then after a couple months my roommate and I went to a party and lo and behold guess who was there?" Kaitlyn asked as Carter gave a small laugh.

"Dave?"

"Ding ding ding." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as she took another sip of her coffee. "Dave says he went for school but we all know he didn't. He went for the beach, partying and girls. The night we met he was drunk as could be and me being the nice person took care of him. After that night he started asking me out as a thank you. I said no every time but he wouldn't stop. Finally I said yes to shut him up and we went out. We got to know each other and I fell for him hard. We started dating and then two months into the relationship dumbass said 'Let's get married!' and me acting like a love struck teenager said yes, and then I think you know the rest of the story." Kaitlyn said as Carter looked at her with a blank expression.

"I think if we didn't get married we would still be together today. It just happened so fast then it was over so fast. I regret getting married every single day, but then I stop and think if it wasn't for Dave I wouldn't have Aiden. So it's a love hate relationship." Kaitlyn said finally looking up at Carter.

"Do you still love him?" Carter asked taking Kaitlyn by surprise.

"Honestly? Yes and no. I want to believe that he has changed but I think of all things that he has done to hurt me and I convince myself that I'm not, and then I think of all the good times we had. Honestly, I really don't know." Kaitlyn said with a shrug as Carter just looked at her.


End file.
